


Decent into Perdition

by UnearthedDawn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnearthedDawn/pseuds/UnearthedDawn
Summary: WARNING: moderate to severe levels of crack.We all know I can't spell. Well, maybe you didn't but now you do. This is basically a collaboration born from a repo server chatroom. So credit to all of those people especially FeatheredSnake and Dacelin. I didn't get a beta cause this was born of our collective inability to spell decent, shit I mean, DESCENT and would, therefore, be against the spirit of the fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works





	Decent into Perdition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> I hope this makes sense

CHAPTER 1: Pillow Talk

Two angels and a demon walk into a bookshop. They make themselves comfortable on the various couches and chairs, turned so the trio can speak to each other.

Holding a gold-embroidered pillow, the archangel Gabriel, messenger of God, and himbo extraordinaire, addresses the other two parties.

"You know, you two thwarting Armageddon really turned things on their head. This was everything the host was planning for, for eternity! And now, well, I just feel a little lost."

"You tried to burn Aziraphale with hell fire!"

"Now Crowley," The second angel, stops his bff/lover boy's outburst. "I appreciate your input but it isn't your time with the pillow."

The Serpent of Eden scoffs. "Well, can I have the pillow now?" 

"No, Crowley, Gabriel is not done." The principality says, gesturing to the Archangel.

"But I need the pillow!"

"Crowley, No!"

"You are no fun…"

"Sometimes healthy communication isn't fun." The angel says in a calm tone and turns to Gabriel. "Now, you were saying?"

"Yes, well, I would like to apologize for the whole execution thing. I felt pressure to do something to help calm our brothers and sisters who were feeling very put out and restless by the whole ordeal."

Gabriel then passes the pillow to aziraphale despite Crowley's attempt to intercept.

"Thank you for sharing this. And I would like to apologize for blowing hellfire at you and fantasizing about cuffing you and stringing you up in my backroom so I can rape and torture you."

"WAIT… WHAT-"

"Now let's all bring it in for a hug!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A minor  
> C Sharp  
> D


End file.
